Singing jealousy
by NothingBetterThanGrey'sAndGlee
Summary: Sam wants Mercedes back but, when he tries, he pushes too much. How will he deal with a furious, insecure, tipsy Mercedes?


**Hi guys! Sofy's here with a new Samcedes oneshot! I worked really hard on it, I don't why it took so long to write this, but this is the longest fanfic/oneshot I've ever wrote. I really hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own Glee and bla, bla, bla...**

* * *

- I'm freezing, why do we have to wait outside? - said Sam, trying to cover himself behind his wool scarf.

- Poor boy, this not happen if you have sex – said Artie – Did you even try to date someone? Man, you have to eat if you want to live -

Sam gave Artie an angry look. It wasn't easy after he broke up with Mercedes. He didn't have sex for months now. He was literally starving. Everything who makes him think about Mercedes, well...increases his hungry and it wasn't easy to hide. He always thought that "eat" by himself was depressing and he didn't want to be that kind of person, plus Mercedes was everywhere. TV, concerts, songs on the radio. Her success was incredible, but now, for him, it was only a torture.

- This is not funny! -

- Well if _this_ isn't funny than what about that? - Artie pointed four girls, who were walking to them.

- Oh God... - Sam looked down to his pants. _Not now please, I'm begging you, not in front of her._

- Hi! - Rachel hugged Artie.

- Hey! Looks like success didn't change you – said Artie smiling.

- Well, you know... -

- We don't wanna ear that – cut off Santana – All I want to do now is dance with my girlfriend – she said kissing Brittany's cheek.

- So y...you two got back...together – said Sam, trying not to look at Mercedes.

- I'm surprised you became such a smart jerk – said Santana back – Maybe all this intelligent makes you sick because you look like crap – everyone looked at him. Luckily his " Sam jr." was hide by Artie's wheelchair.

- Ehm... - he wasn't a good liar – I...I didn't sleep too much these days -

- And maybe you're starving – continued Santana.

- Can we just go inside? I have a VIP table with my name waiting for us – cut off Mercedes.

She wanted to avoid him all night. _He wasn't supposed to be in Lima? _Shethought.

They all get inside into the VIP zone. Sam didn't sit at the table, he ran into the toilet.

- Is he okay? - asked Rachel.

- I'll check – said Artie.

- Don't worry I'll go – Santana got up and went to the bathroom.

Sam was going up and down the toilet like a boy after exams.

- Hi Trouty -

- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? - he screamed.

- Don't worry, it will takes few seconds. First. You're really need to control yourself and I'm telling you because I'm pretty sure Mercedes notice your "Trouty jr." trying to see the light. Second. Rumors told me that you are not the only one who's starving. Your tigress want her meal, but she will never admit it so she needs her meal tasted by another tigress – Santana put her arms cross on her chest and left.

He was a bit confused, but he quite understood what Santana told him. _So I have to make her jealous of me. _He calmed down, breathed deeply and looked at the mirror. _Dear Miss Jones, prepare you 'cause Whit__e__ Chocolate is going to storm you. _

He left the toilet, stepped to the stage and took the guitar.

- Hi! I'm Sam Evans and this song is for all the sexy girls in this club -

He started to play the guitar.

**It's late in the evening  
Glass on the side I've  
Been sat with you  
For most of the night  
Ignoring everybody here  
We wish they would disappear  
So maybe we could get down now  
And I don't wanna know**

**If you're getting ahead of the program  
I want you to be mine, lady  
To hold your body close  
Take another step into the no-man's land  
For the longest time lady**

He came to the dance floor, starting to dance with a skinny girl. Then with another one. He was as flirtatious as he could. He would continued until she would stand up from that chair and dance with him.

**I need you darling, come on set the tone  
If you feel you're falling, won't you let me know  
Oh oh  
If you love me come on get involved  
Feel it rushing through you from head to toe  
Oh oh  
Sing  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh  
Louder  
Ooooooh**  
**Sing**

Every girl in that room was like melting. _Come on Mercy. Why don't you try to punch these skinny ladies?_

**This love is a blaze  
I saw flames from the side of the stage  
And the firebrigade comes in a couple of days  
Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know  
But something to drink and maybe something to smoke  
Let it go until I wrote a change singing we found love in a local rave  
I don't really know what I'm supposed to say  
But I can just figure it out and hope and pray  
I told them my name and said it's nice to meet ya**

Mercedes tried to just ignore him, but she couldn't. _Who do the hell think you are?! Stop dance with all those silly bitches. I'm your...your ex-girlfriend!_ _Those girls better not touch my man or I'll punch you. _She eared Rachel and Santana asked her questions she didn't want to answer. She was jealous like hell.

**And then she handed me of a bottle of water filled with tequila  
I already know she's a keeper  
Just from this one small act of kindness, I'm in deep  
If anybody finds out I'm meant to drive home  
But I drunk all of it now, no**

He took off the guitar and danced as hot as fire. He saw Mercedes watching him, he smirked. _You said you fight dirty, didn't you? Come on honey, I know how jealous you are. Why don't you just show those girls I'm your man?_

**So weary now  
We just sit on the couch one thing led to another  
Now she's kissing my mouth**

_Stop it! Stop dance __with them! _Mercedes stole Rachel's drink and try to enjoy it. _Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him and get drunk...no not drunk, but...a bit tipsy._

**I need you darling, Come on set the tone  
If you feel you're falling, Won't you let me know  
Oh oh  
If you love me come on get involved  
Feel it rushing through you from head to toe  
Oh oh**

**Sing  
**

_- _Cedes are you ok? - asked Santana – You look a little...jealous -

- What!? Hell no. He can do whatever he wants. It's not my business anymore – Mercedes tried to avoid her friend's eyes and focus on her Bloody Mary. _DAMN SAM!? WHY ARE YOU SEXY AS HELL!?_

**Ooooooh  
Ooooooh  
Louder**

He started to roll his body on a curvy blond girl. _One last hit and then you're gonna be mine again Jones._ He bites his bottom lip while slapping the blondie's ass like he was really enjoying the dance.

**Ooooooh  
Sing  
Ooooooh**

- THAT'S ENOUGH! - without even think about what she was doing, she jumped on the table hands one her hips.

**Can you feel it  
All the guys in here don't even want to know**

- SAM EVANS! - she pointed him with her index – COME HERE! -

**Can you feel it  
All that I can hear is music from the back**

_Bingo! _He obeyed like a puppy with his owner. He walked slowly, giving her some littles dirty looks.

**Can you feel it  
Found you hiding yes won't you take my hand darling  
Before the beats kick in again**

She raised an eyebrow. _Don't even try to think that those looks will make me chang__e __my mind about kick your white ass._

**Can you feel it  
Oh**

He grabbed her by her waist, helping her getting down the table. He didn't notice how hot she was. Tight blue dress and gold hight heels. He held her hand be she moved it away.

**Can you feel it  
Oh**

She grabbed his leather jacket and pulled him closer, then she whisper in his ear – For now you played easy, let's see if you can handle last level of your stupid game – then she pushed him away.

**Sing**

She didn't know if it was for the alcohol but she was dancing like she never danced before. She didn't know she could dance like that. Slowly and sexy at the same time. _God Sam Evans look what you did to me. I look like a slut, because of your stupid behavior. _

**I need you darling, come on set the tone  
If you feel you're falling, won't you let me know  
Oh oh**

He grabbed her hips, following her moves. _Maybe I pushed too much._ He could see how angry and jealous she was and that drives him crazy. _Well, maybe I did the right thing 'cause I never saw her dancing like now. _She was right. He couldn't handle it. She was too much for him.

**If you love me come on get involved  
Feel it rushing through you from head to toe  
Oh oh  
Sing  
Ooooooh**

She took control in the dance. She wanted to show him how dirty she fights right now. Nobody unless her, could touch her man.

**Ooooooh  
Louder  
Ooooooh  
Sing**

* * *

The sound of her kisses breaks the silence in Mercedes' apartment. Her hands were on his hair as he pulled her closer by her waist, running his hands all over her back, trying do go down. When she felt them near her butt, she bit his bottom lip, while they were kissing. He groaned, upset, without breaking the kiss and put his hands back on her waist. She slummed the door behind them with her foot, dropped their coat on the floor. She break the kiss, reaching out for air.

- Mercedes this... - tried to say Sam.

- You talk too much Trouty – cut off Mercedes while grabbing his V-neck t-shirt and pull him in to another passionate kiss. She always call him Trouty Mouth when she was mad at him.

They get into her bedroom. She pushed him to the bed and then climb towards him, started to kiss him again. She unzipped her dress but she didn't put it off. He slide a hand inside it. The only touch of her skin drove him crazy. He felt her bra, moving his hand to unclasped it. She quickly moved to his earlobe biting it.

- Don't – bite – touch – bite – my – bra – she whispered in his ear.

She moved down to his neck, sucking slowly and then she kissed him again. Sam felt something in his tights. _Shit! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN SAM! _Too late. She felt something pressing between her legs.

- You want to have sex, don't you? - she stopped everything she was doing and watched Sam in the eyes – Honestly, Sam -

- Mercy I'm so sorry...I...this is...oh God I'm so sorry – said Sam really REALLY embarrassed of his "condition".

She sat next to him – No you don't have to be sorry...I mean look what I did! I acted like a slut the whole time -

- No it was my fault...I thought that if I would make you jealous I would have you back, but...I pushed too much and I was acting like Puck... -

- It doesn't matter because I could do something more...you know...normal, not dancing in that way or jumped on the table and those things to make you think that I was better than those girl you were dancing with – a small warm tear cross Mercedes' cheek.

- Hey no! You don't have to be afraid of you. You are sexy even when you sleep and I'm not going to be the only one who will think that -

- Please don't tell me I am sexy – she turned away trying to hide her tears.

- Honey you cannot denied this – Sam put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her in to a big hug.

- I feel uncomfortable when someone tells me that and you know why? Because nobody never saw me that way before. I mean...in high school guys always said that girls like Santana were sexy and, I don't want to be a bitch but...she was a bit horny... -

- Hey this is all crap and you know it. You don't think that someone is sexy because it's a whore. I thought that you were sexy when we first kiss in New York. Do you remember? You were wearing a pajama and no make up. You didn't do anything horny so this not makes you a slut – he smiled a little, causing her to smile too – Mercedes you are beautiful. You have the brightest smile you've ever saw in my life, you're sweet, smart and you've got the voice of a mermaid. Do not think that people see only see your body. You are more than a curvy body and you know it -

- Do you really mean it? - Mercedes started to feel better. That foreign sensation was fading away. After a long long time she felt herself again. Proud. Confident.

- Yes, Mercy. Every single word of it – he slowly put her head on his chest and hugged her like a teddy bear.

She could ear his heart racing. When she hugged him back, she felt his heart slowly beat. His arms were strong and warm. She didn't want to break that sweet moment.

- So...what we do now? - he asked.

- Well we can stay like this all night, or we can cuddling on the couch, with a cup of milk and Lucky Charms in front of a movie -

- The first choice sounds good but I prefer the second one – he said kissing her nose.

- Ok then, give a minute...I'll put on my pajama – she kissed his cheek, took her pajama and ran into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, smiling. She started to jump around the room like a teenager. _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! This is one of the best days of my life!_

* * *

**Leave likes and reviews! See you next time!**

**Song: Sing - Ed Sheeran ft. Pharrel Williams**


End file.
